


Madrid

by Orithain



Series: Memories [3]
Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-14
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8843377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orithain/pseuds/Orithain
Summary: Mac finds out a bit more about his mother... and more family than he ever knew he had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted April 2000.

Mac stared in dumbfounded silence from his lover to his...sister? He shook his head in disbelief. It wasn't possible. She couldn't be. Her mother was a _director_! "No," he whispered, not even realizing he was speaking. "No!" he repeated more emphatically.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Nikki snapped, her rising voice overriding Mac's as she denied the very possibility. She glared at Vic venomously, apparently wishing that she hadn't intentionally missed shooting him the last time they met.

"Not ridiculous, logical," Vic replied calmly. "You both recognize this woman as your mother. I don't think there are too many other explanations."

" _She_ can _not_ be my sister," Mac sneered, looking down his nose at her. "She's rude, arrogant, cocky, obnoxious, a know-it-all..."

"Remind you of anyone?" Vic laughed, leaning forward to kiss away the pout that appeared on Mac's face. He wished Nikki long gone as he eyed the sulky expression; he wanted to pounce on the younger man every time he did that.

"No!" Mac grumbled.

Nikki, on the other hand, was eyeing first Vic then Mac with dawning realization. "Someone better explain this to me _now_ ," she demanded. Although she had gestured to the others with her to leave once she recognized the two men, there was an aura of toughness about her that said she wouldn't need help to make them regret they'd ever been born. It was disconcertingly similar to the Director.

Mac remained stubbornly silent, so Vic began to explain, starting with the arrival of the package from Mac's father that had sent him on this quest to find his mother. "So, from what we've learned so far, it seems fairly likely that she's still alive," Vic concluded. "Although Mac - and you - thought she had died several years ago, we keep finding proof of her being alive more and more recently. There's no reason to believe that she's not _still_ alive right now.

"And now it's your turn," he said, turning his eyes on Nikki. "Tell us what you remember about your mother, how she 'died,' anything that might help us."

Nikki sighed. "She was my mother. You know, to a kid, that's everything." She shrugged. "I was only eleven when she died - or disappeared if you insist," she added before they could say anything.

"That much isn't in doubt, Nikki," Vic said gently. "We found a friend of hers who told us she went to Madrid _five_ years ago. She was still alive at least two years after you thought she was dead."

"You're eighteen," Mac suddenly said. "Seven years younger than me, and I was already seven when she disappeared. She left me to have you." He couldn't bear to look at Nikki, all the bewildered pain of the little boy who'd lost his mother and later been abandoned by his father welling up inside him.

Nikki opened her mouth but didn't know how to respond to that. She just stared at him silently, waiting. When it became apparent that Mac wasn't going to say any more, wasn't even going to look at her, she drew a deep breath. "Who's my father?" she asked in a tiny voice, one completely at odds with every aspect of her personality they'd encountered since first meeting her.

Mac blinked in surprise, suddenly realizing that he wasn't the only one who'd lost out on knowing a parent. Nikki had never known their father, a blessing though that might have been for her, and had also lost her mother when not much older than he had been. He told her about their father, trying to gloss over the worst parts, avoiding any mention of how Nicholas Ramsey had simply abandoned him without warning one day in Hong Kong. Nikki was pretty good at reading between the lines though, so she understood a lot more than Mac intended. When Mac trailed off, staring moodily at the floor between his feet, she waited, knowing something more was coming. "When we met," he said slowly, "the Director said that she promised your mother to take care of you. You knew her... well enough to call her Aunt Di. Why? Why you and not me?" he demanded, the lost child appearing again.

Vic was on his feet and moving toward Mac where he stood leaning against the window almost before Mac had stopped speaking. He caught his lover in his arms, pulling him close, trying to let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. "But she _did_ ," he emphasized. "I'm not sure what happened when you were young, maybe she'd lost track of you, but I'd bet she found you again sometime during your years with the Tangs. But you were settled there, and you seemed to have a future, even if a criminal one.

"Think about it, though. The moment things went wrong for you, she appeared in your life with an offer to start over. Admittedly, it was bizarre offer and she didn't give you any way to turn it down... but I think that in her own peculiar way, God help us, she was trying to protect you." Vic shook his head in disbelief at finding himself saying these things.

"Then I'd hate to imagine what she does to her enemies," Mac riposted, but Vic's words did make a strange sort of sense. There really was no reason for her to have gone all the way to Hong Kong to recruit a thief, especially when she already had Li Ann. Maybe she _had_ been keeping an eye on him and had pulled him under her direct influence when he got into trouble he couldn't handle. "God," he laughed helplessly, "Cruella de Ville meets the Fairy Godmother."

Even Nikki had to laugh at that. "Better not forget it, or she'll make you wish you'd never been born."

"And how would that be different from usual?" Mac asked, suddenly sober.

Nikki was taken aback. Then she considered the situation. If Mac _was_ her brother, and she found less and less reason to disbelieve it, then he hadn't seen his mother for the entire length of Nikki's own life, and he'd been much younger then she when he lost her. She tried to imagine that, to imagine a life without her mother or Aunt Di, and she couldn't. Or rather, she could, but it was too far outside her experience to seem real. She'd also seen his personnel files when she'd met him at the Agency, so she was well aware of what his teens had been like and how he'd survived. Still...

"What's your - our - father like? Really like?"

Mac bit his lip. He had no idea how to answer that. The elder Ramsey was a con man, a liar, a thief, a perpetual child who made Peter Pan look mature, a man whose only concern was self-gratification. That was hardly the description he wanted to give a girl of the father she'd never met. Fortunately Vic interrupted before he could say anything.

"Our flight to Madrid leaves in barely two hours, Mac. If we're going to be on it, we'd better get going."

"Why Madrid?" Nikki wanted to know.

"Because an acquaintance of Mom's told us that that's where she went five years ago. We've been incredibly lucky so far finding people who knew her, and we have to hope that our luck continues. But we have to get to Madrid for that to happen."

Nikki chewed her lip, considering her commitments, then threw them to the wind. "I want to come with you."

Vic and Mac just nodded. She had as much right as Mac did. Vic picked up the phone to see if there was still an available seat on their flight, and fortunately there was. Nikki didn't bother trying to pack anything, deciding it would be easier just to pick up new things in Spain than trying to get back to her place and get her things together in time for the flight.

They made it to the airport with enough time to get a drink before the flight, and even though none of them had had dinner, they were too distracted to eat. Mac and Nikki both could think of nothing but their mother, wondering why she had left each of them in turn, was she still alive, did the Director know... Vic watched Mac closely, wanting to comfort him but unable to do so. He wondered if this relationship between them was a result of Mac feeling lost right now and whether that meant that it would end once Mac found his mother, alive or dead.

 _God, how did I fall in love with him so fast?_ Vic wondered miserably. _I know this is crazy. He's under stress, and everything could change once we get back to normal. Or at least what passes for normal for us. He never gave me the slightest indication that he was interested in me before we got to Hong Kong. Before he was thrown into a totally bizarre situation where I was the only vaguely familiar thing in his life._ He dropped his head back against the seat and groaned softly. _I'm so fucked._

Vic was startled a moment later to feel Mac's hand land softly on his thigh. He opened his eyes and turned to meet Mac's gaze questioningly.

"Thank you," Mac said quietly.

Vic frowned questioningly, not sure what he was being thanked for.

"Thanks for supporting me, for being here for me, for helping me through this when no one else would."

Vic's heart sank at the words that seemed to confirm his fears that Mac was simply grateful to him. "You don't have to--" he started.

"I know I don't. But neither do you." Mac looked away, staring at his knees as if they were suddenly the most fascinating thing in the universe. "I know you never intended... us... and I'll understand if you want to stop when we go back. I know it's Li Ann you really want." He shrugged unhappily. "You don't have to stay with me just to keep me from coming unglued. I'm not that badly off."

Vic gaped at him. He opened his mouth several times and closed it again without anything coming out. " _What_ are you talking about?" he finally managed to gasp out. " _You're_ the one who can't give up on Li Ann. I got over her after she dumped me."

Mac gave him a look of total disbelief. "Oh, puh-leeze. You damn near had a hissy fit every time the Director paired me with Li Ann. Don't try to tell me you didn't care."

Victor blushed slightly. "Well, uh, yeah. That is, I did care... but only because I didn't want you to get back together with her," he finished in a rush.

"Like I said," Mac said unhappily.

"No! I mean I didn't want _you_ to get together with her. Or anyone else," Vic mumbled.

Mac was left staring at him, unable to say a word. Finally, he blinked slowly, as if coming out of a trance. "You mean you want _me_?" He sounded completely stunned.

"What the hell do you think I've been telling you, showing you, for the last several days? Do you think I'd wander around London wearing a cockring for someone I didn't want?" Vic barely managed to keep his voice down. "Damnit, Mac, what do I have to do to prove it to you? I've never done that, been like that, for anyone else. I felt like I lost myself in you last night, and I didn't care."

"Sex," Mac said flatly, shrugging. "I had good trainers."

"No, damnit!" Vic snapped, loudly enough that several passengers turned to see what was happening, only to turn around again when they met Vic's glare.

"Yes, the sex is amazing... god, is it ever amazing!... but that has nothing to do with your damned trainers! It's because I love you, you idiot, and you love me!" He glared at Mac, panting with ire.

Mac was left speechless again, staring at Vic as his words echoed in his head. "You love me?"

Vic groaned and buried his face in his hands. "How many times do I have to tell you? I've been showing you in every way I know since Hong Kong _and_ telling you. What the hell is it going to take to convince you?"

Mac grinned suddenly. "I dunno. I think a declaration at damn near the top of your lungs in the middle of an airplane works for me. And, by the way, yes, I do love you too." Still grinning at Vic's rather dumbfounded expression, he reached down for the blanket they'd gotten earlier from the stewardess and spread it over them.

"I don't happen to be cold, you know," Vic observed.

Mac licked his lips lasciviously. "Good. I'm hoping for hot."

As Vic gaped at him, Mac shifted onto his hip so that he was facing his lover and trailed a hand lightly over Vic's thigh. Never taking his eyes from Vic's, Mac allowed his hand to creep higher, coming to rest alongside his stirring cock.

Mac chuckled throatily. "Seems like at least part of you likes my idea, babe." He stroked a finger lightly over the hardening length in case Vic was unsure which part he was referring to.

Vic gasped, catching his lower lip between his teeth. His hand shot over to hold Mac's still, and he glared at the younger man. "We are _not_ going to do this here, Mac!"

Mac snickered. "Whatsa matter, Vic? Afraid you won't be able to keep quiet?"

"Afraid of us both ending up in jail and the Director coming to get us out!"

That gave Mac pause for an instant, but not even that image could deter him when he felt Vic hot and hard under his palm. "Better find a bullet or something to bite then, lover, because I want to feel you come in my hand, feel you come apart for me." He leaned closer to lick at Vic's lips, which parted eagerly for him, letting him inside.

They lost themselves in each other, mouths feeding hungrily on one another, parting only to change angles and melt together again. Meanwhile Mac's hand wasn't idle, stroking the straining flesh before moving up to unfasten Vic's belt and jeans then delving inside and under the tented boxers to grasp the heated length.

Vic groaned into Mac's mouth, his hips arching involuntarily off the seat, and his own hands clenched bunches of Mac's shirt. It felt so good, but they were in public. There were people all around them, people who would hear them... One of Mac's fingers worked inside him, and his other hand continued to jerk his cock, and Vic suddenly didn't care if people were selling tickets and scoring their performance so long as Mac didn't stop.

He whimpered feverishly, squirming as he tried to thrust into Mac's hand and push back onto his finger at the same time. Mac pulled his head away for a moment to breathe and to admire the sight of a needy Victor, then claimed his mouth again, muffling his soft cries. His body tensed, and Mac speeded his strokes, knowing Vic was on the edge. A moment later a rush of warmth covered his hand, and Vic shuddered deeply, moaning Mac's name.

Mac continued to stroke him until the last tremors faded away, then pulled out a handkerchief and cleaned him up before tucking him back into his pants. "I do love you, you know," he whispered, resting his head on Vic's shoulder.

Vic leaned his own head against Mac's, smiling. "I know. Just try to stop doubting that I love you, or I swear, I'll tattoo it on your ass!"

Both men burst into laughter, but Vic couldn't see the speculative look that appeared in Mac's eyes. They snuggled together for a little while until they had to sit up for the landing in Madrid.

~*~*~

Nikki eyed them oddly as they headed out to catch a taxi to their hotel, but neither of the men was willing to say a word. They thought she had been seated too far away from them in the plane to have seen what went on, but they really didn't want to find out for sure. Instead, she and Mac darted curious looks at each other throughout the ride, curious about this suddenly discovered sibling. It wasn't like they'd gotten along too well the last time they'd met either.

Vic vowed to keep out of it as long as Nikki didn't seem about to kill Mac. He had enough troubles trying to figure out his relationship with his own sister. Glancing over at Nikki through the screen of his lashes, he decided he'd definitely take Alice over her any day. Moments later, entering the hotel lobby, he wondered if he'd suddenly found his way into the twilight zone.

"Moose!" Alice herself came hurtling toward him before he had a chance to register her yell.

"Alice??" Vic couldn't imagine how she could be here when he hadn't even known until a few hours ago that he would be. "What are you doing here?"

She finally released her stranglehold on his neck and stepped back. "Oh, Di called me and let me know you were coming here. Since I wasn't far away, I decided to come spend some time with my big brother."

"Di? Never mind. _When_ did she call?" Vic demanded suspiciously, wondering if she'd known where Mac's mother was all along.

"A couple of hours ago, why?" Alice was understandably confused.

Vic and Mac relaxed. "Doesn't matter. I'm just glad to see you, Alice."

"Allegra." "Whatever," Vic sighed.

Nikki pushed forward. "Hi, I'm Nikki," she said. "I'm... Mac's sister."

Alice shook her hand. "Allegra. Nice to meet you." She frowned curiously. "I didn't know you had a sister, Mac."

"Neither did I," he muttered.

"Let's quit blocking the entrance and go up to our rooms," Vic suggested. "Where are you staying, Alice?" When she glared at him silently, he sighed and corrected, "Allegra."

"I don't have a room yet," she admitted.

"You can share mine," Nikki offered. "I'm next door to these two." She offered a sly grin. "I suggested a suite, but they wanted their own room. I didn't have the heart to tell them that the walls aren't thick enough to make it worth bothering." She glanced over at the two men, who were gaping at her in dismay. "Pity my flight wasn't nearly as interesting as yours, big bro."

Vic and Mac blushed crimson.

Allegra looked blank. "What do you mean?"

Nikki smirked. "You mean you didn't know that these two are an item? And a rather _loud_ one, too, from what I was told."

"What?!" Mac yelped, while Vic grabbed the girls' arms and herded everyone toward the elevator. This was one conversation he wanted to keep private.

"An item?" Allegra repeated. "As in, a couple? Good!"

Vic and Mac turned surprised expressions toward her.

"Oh, come on, guys. You were both pretending to moon over that prissy Li Ann when it was clear that you were interested in each other. I just didn't expect you to admit it this soon. Mac'll be good for you, Moose. You were getting way too stolid, like Dad."

"I am nothing like Dad!" Vic snapped.

"Not in personality, of course not. But you were getting pretty set in your ways there, Vic. You were acting more like someone of his generation."

Vic shuddered and looked pleadingly at Mac. "Was I?"

"Well, uh, I _have_ told you that you acted old, Vic. Not that there's anything wrong with that, but you're _not_ old. It's okay to have fun, you know."

Vic sulked, refusing to look at Mac after that response. Mac eyed the pouty expression and, despite the girls' presence in the elevator, pulled Vic into his arms and captured his mouth with his own. When they finally surfaced, to the sound of giggles, they found Nikki and Allegra standing in the hall with the luggage, holding the elevator door open as they tried to get their attention.

A tide of pink washed over their cheeks once again as they exited the elevator and picked up the bags. Once at their rooms, they agreed to get some sleep before continuing their search. Allegra looked confused, but Vic promised to explain everything to her in the morning after he got some sleep.

~*~*~

The following morning, Mac woke in Victor's arms, his head tucked under Vic's chin in an attempt to hide from the bright, early morning sunlight.

"Why didn't we close the drapes last night?" Mac moaned piteously.

"Because _you_ wanted to 'make love by moonlight,' as you put it," Vic grumbled.

"What, you don't like being romanced?"

Mac could feel Vic's tension in the stiffness of his body. "I don't like feeling like you're parroting things you've said to Li Ann and God knows how many other women to me." He took a deep breath. "I'm still me, Mac. Talk to _me_."

Mac remained silent for so long after Vic finished that Vic started to worry that he'd pushed too hard. Still, he couldn't apologize because he'd meant every word he said.

"I'm sorry," Mac finally whispered, and Vic took comfort from his not having moved away. "It's... habit. I don't even realize I'm doing it half the time. It made customers pay better... back then."

Vic winced. "You don't have to do that any more, Mac. I swear to you, I'm not going to leave you."

Mac finally raised his head to stare at him somberly. "No one's ever told me that before."

Vic stared back unblinkingly. "I mean it. I love you, and I want you, and I'm going to keep telling you that until you believe me."

Mac grinned suddenly. "That may be a lifetime commitment."

"I certainly hope so," Vic smiled. "What time is it, anyhow?"

Mac raised his head to peer at the clock and groaned. "It's only five o'clock. What the hell are we doing up at this obscene hour?"

"Actually, it's fortunate that we're up early. It means that we have time before we have to get up and meet the girls. I'm sure we can put it to good use." As he spoke, Vic squirmed suggestively, his thigh rubbing between Mac's.

Mac's breath caught in a gasp, and he pressed closer. "What exactly did you have in mind, Mansfield?"

"Oh, nothing in _mind_. More like your cock in my ass," Vic purred.

"I think I'm up to that," Mac leered back, making Vic burst into laughter.

"Why don't you show me exactly what you're 'up' to," Vic snickered.

"Don't rush the master, Vic." Mac grinned down at his chuckling lover, then applied his mouth to that tempting body. He started by pressing a kiss on the parted lips, lingering for long moments to explore the interior. He pulled away to smile into hazy green eyes, pleased that he could affect the other man so quickly. He nibbled along Victor's jaw line, taking care not to mark him, then caught a tender lobe between his teeth to tug gently. He soothed the tiny hurt with quick swipes of his tongue, then blew lightly on the damp flesh, making Vic shiver.

Mac explored every millimeter of Vic's ear, then switched his attention to the other one, not wanting it to feel neglected. Only when Vic groaned and his hands clutched at Mac did the younger man move on. He nipped at Vic's throat, sucking on the dampened skin, this time unable to resist the temptation to leave a mark of his ownership. He pulled back to survey the passion mark, judging that it would take some days to fade and that unless Vic wanted to start a new fashion of turtlenecks in the Spanish summer, he would be unable to hide it.

As Vic twitched and moaned beneath him, Mac continued his explorations, giving his lover a leisurely tongue bath. He admired the well-muscled, hairless expanse against which the nipples stood out so prominently. The swipes of his tongue gradually grew nearer to the rigid buds of flesh, then veered away at the last instant to trace an almost equally sensitive aureole while Vic groaned and urged him to continue.

Mac's torso was now draped over Vic's waist, holding him down, and he held Vic's wrists in his hands, preventing him from moving. All Vic could do was squirm restlessly, pleadingly, under him, one foot running up and down the length of one of Mac's legs.

Mac shifted slightly, letting an elbow graze Vic's erection, drawing a needy whine from Victor. Mac let his chin graze one nipple, the stubble rasping over the sensitive flesh. Vic quivered, a harsh groan tearing from deep inside him.

"What's a matter, baby?" Mac murmured solicitously, then spoiled the effect by smirking. "Have I mentioned lately that I _love_ how fucking sensitive your nipples are? You make the most incredible sounds when I touch them. In fact, I bet you could come just from that, couldn't you, Vic?"

Vic moaned in negation. "Come on, Mac... oh _God_!" He lost track of what he was saying when Mac's mouth finally closed over a nipple and sucked...hard. He twisted wildly, trying to pull away, or maybe trying to push deeper inside that voracious mouth, but Mac still held him almost immobile. "Mac, please," he whimpered, tugging against Mac's grip on his wrists. The leg that had been rubbing against Mac's was now wound around his waist despite the discomfort of the angle.

Vic tried to press harder against the erection digging into his hip, but Mac held him still, wanting to concentrate on Victor just then. There would be plenty of time for him afterward.

Mac shifted to the second nipple suddenly, his teeth grazing the sensitized nubbin, then biting down sharply. Vic howled, but there was more pleasure than pain in the sound. Mac raised his head, stretching the nipple, and Vic arched off the bed to decrease the pressure. When he released the reddened bud a moment later, however, Vic moaned in protest, again arching up, this time seeking the return of the sharp pleasure-pain of Mac's mouth.

Mac laughed softly, the puffs of his breath across the moist skin of Vic's nipples making the older man moan. He licked a nipple softly, knowing that the touch was far lighter than Vic wanted just then. Vic begged him to stop teasing, and Mac laughed. His tongue flicked lightly over the rigid nipples, darting back and forth between them, never settling long enough or pressing hard enough for Vic. Only when Vic was cursing and pleading did Mac's lips close around a nipple again. His teeth worried it, making Vic whimper, and Mac finally released one of Vic's wrists to bring his hand to the other nipple, his nails scraping lightly over the now hypersensitive bud, then pinching it suddenly at the same moment as he nipped its mate.

Vic's entire body stiffened and shook as he came, and Mac released him to sit up on his haunches and watch with hot eyes as the creamy fluid covered Vic's belly. "Beautiful," he murmured, and Vic's eyes opened to stare up at him fuzzily. Mac leaned down to kiss him tenderly, unable to resist the impulse to lick quickly at a nipple as he did, and Vic gasped and quivered.

"So beautiful," he repeated, sitting up again and running his hands over Vic's belly and thighs, spreading the semen over him.

"Uh, Mac, that's not body lotion, you know," Vic pointed out huskily, his eyes watching Mac's hands stroke him.

Mac chuckled, noting that Vic was pressing slightly into his touch, just like a cat being stroked. "No, I was thinking more along the lines of a nice Bearnaise sauce on a succulent cut of meat." As Vic howled with laughter, Mac added softly, "It makes eating even more pleasurable."

Mac shifted so that he was straddling Vic on all fours, then slowly drew his tongue along Vic's belly in a long swipe. He grinned up into wide, green eyes.

"Mmm mmm good."

Both men burst into laughter before Mac returned his attention to his "snack." He lapped at the sensitive skin, licking it clean, paying particular attention the indent of his navel. His tongue probed at the dimpled spot, delving inside then pulling back slowly while Vic moaned softly. Vic's hands were cupping his head, holding him close with the fingers woven through the soft strands. Mac was actually enjoying the involuntary scalp massage almost as much as he liked tasting Vic.

Finally certain that Vic's navel was as clean as his tongue could get it, Mac continued licking the expanse of tempting skin laid out for him. He tasted every inch of Vic's lower belly, removing every last trace of the semen he'd so carefully spread minutes before. Vic quivered when Mac allowed his teeth to scrape lightly over his pelvic bone, his tongue immediately following to lave the barely reddened spot.

"Didn't anyone ever teach you not to play with your food?" Vic moaned, making Mac chuckle.

"Nope. I was taught to enjoy every experience to the fullest." Mac smirked up the length of Vic's body at him. "And you, beautiful, are definitely worthy of extended enjoyment."

Vic tried to chuckle and groan at the same time. "Wonderful. Do you think you could step up the pace some?" He indicated his again rigid erection with his chin.

Mac patted the straining flesh comfortingly, then took his hand away, much to Vic's frustration. "Sorry, Vic. I'm a connoisseur. I like to _savor_ my treats." The familiar cocky grin appeared. "So be a man. Be strong."

"I wanna be _fucked_ ," Vic half-wailed.

"Everything in its own time, Victor. All good things come to those who wait," Mac spouted the cliches with a smirk.

Vic snarled and looked around for his gun, fortunately out of reach.

Mac laughed at him and turned his attention to his cranky lover's thighs, licking away the now dry semen and visibly savoring the flavor of Vic on Vic. His tongue traced the sensitive juncture where thigh and pelvis met, and goosebumps covered Vic's entire body as he shivered. Mac smiled happily, realizing he'd found another of Vic's hot spots, and he wormed between Vic's legs, settling comfortably. He licked the spot again and again while Vic whimpered, his tongue rasping over the incredibly sensitive spot. When he fastened his mouth onto it and sucked, drawing the blood to the surface, then allowed his teeth to bite down, Vic yelled incoherently and came again without a single touch to his cock.

Initially startled, Mac made note of that spot, promising himself to spend lots of time getting better acquainted with it on other nights. He eyed the mark he'd left with satisfaction, then raised his head to see Vic's face. The older man lay shattered against the pillows, panting, satiation clear in every line of him.

"Twice in barely half an hour, Vic? I'm impressed," Mac praised. "I'm also not nearly done with you yet."

Vic forced heavy lids up and peered blearily at the demon lying between his legs. "Mac, I love you, but I'm done. I've got nothing left."

Mac chuckled evilly. "Trust me, babe." He petted the soft flesh lying against Vic's thigh.

Vic shook his head. "I'm not a teenager, Mac. It's not going to happen."

Mac didn't bother saying a word, simply pressing his mouth back to that spot that had garnered him such spectacular results only moments before. Vic moaned in disbelief when he felt himself stir. Not even in his teens had he been able to go three times in this short a time.

"God, you're going to kill me," he whimpered.

"Want me to stop?" Mac asked, his breath softly caressing the sensitive head of Vic's rising cock.

Vic moaned again at the sensation of Mac's breath on him and looked down to see the lush mouth only millimeters from him. The arousing sight made him stir more, and as he watched, his cock brushed against Mac's lips, which parted to allow him entrance. His entire body shook when Mac sucked lightly, and then he felt a single finger slip inside him. Despite Mac's miracle of arousing him again, his body was still limp from the climaxes, so Mac easily worked a second finger inside him to rub his prostate. White shocks of pleasure exploded through Vic, but his balls were still drained. He shook from the overwhelming sensations of Mac's fingers inside him and his mouth on him. He'd never felt anything like this in his life.

Mac knew that he'd reduced Vic to a primal state, unable to concentrate on anything except the pleasure racing through him. Watching Vic like this was nearly enough to make him come on its own, but this time, they were going to come together, with Mac buried so deeply inside Vic that he became part of him. He only hoped he could hold on. Vic was so incredibly responsive that it made it difficult not to just let go and fuck him through the mattress.

Mac watched Vic twisting and whimpering almost soundlessly, his senses overloaded. He slowly pulled off of Vic, letting the once again rigid length fall from his mouth and pulling his fingers out of him. Vic cried out in protest at the sudden loss of Mac's touch, his eyes flying open just in time to see Mac settle on his knees and draw Vic toward him. Both men watched avidly as Vic's ass approached the head of Mac's cock and Mac slid inside effortlessly. Vic's head fell back against the mattress, and his back arched as he tried to drive himself further onto Mac.

Mac stilled as he slid home, as deep inside Vic as he could get. He gritted his teeth as he fought for control, the tight heat of Vic gripping him, rippling around him, nearly too much for him. Only his grip on Vic's hips held the other man still; he was beyond reason, not realizing why Mac was holding still, only knowing that he wanted more. Tiny, pleading whimpers escaped the older man, and Mac moaned desperately at the arousing sounds.

Vic's hands were clawing at him as he writhed mindlessly, occasionally catching his nipples, and Mac knew he wasn't going to be able to last long. But he was determined that Vic was going come one last time, so he released Vic's hips to slide his hands under Vic's shoulders and yank him up so he was sitting in Mac's lap, the length of their torsos pressed together. Vic squirmed madly, delighting in his new freedom to move as Mac supported him, and both men groaned their pleasure.

Mac forced Vic back a little, then fastened his mouth on one rigid nipple. Vic yelled and arched his back, only Mac's arm at the small of his back supporting him. He screamed again when the shift in position rammed Mac's cock against his prostate, and his balls drew up against his belly again. Mac was shoving into him almost desperately, and Vic met every thrust eagerly. It wasn't enough, and Mac pulled Vic off of him and turned him around, pushing him down onto his hands and knees.

Vic, after an initial howl of protest, realized what Mac wanted and cooperated eagerly. He parted his legs wantonly and arched his back, offering himself. Mac hastily positioned himself and slid back inside him, both men emitting hoarse groans of satisfaction. Mac began pumping rapidly into Vic, who pushed back, trying to force him deeper still. Their bodies met and separated, again and again, a long whine of pleasure tearing from Vic's throat.

Vic let himself drop to one shoulder, his other hand reaching down to pull at his cock, now frantic to come. One of Mac's hands released its bruising grip on his hip and moved up over his chest to an aching nipple, nails flicking over the tightly drawn up center. Vic screamed as the combined sensations pushed him into another, almost painful orgasm. The feeling of Victor convulsing around him was too much for Mac, and he came almost immediately afterward, the rippling of Vic's ass milking the pleasure from him.

Mac groaned ecstatically, falling forward over Vic, who dropped flat on the bed, covered by his Mac-blanket. Both men lay motionless, limp, drained.

"Mac?"

"Hmm?"

"If you ever decide to do that again, please remember that I'd prefer to be cremated not buried."

Mac snickered. "Trying to tell me you didn't like it?" He shifted slightly, pressing into Vic for a moment, and discovered that he was still hard enough to draw a gasp from the other man.

"You know I did," Vic responded shakily, praying that Mac wasn't going to try for another round.

"Good." Mac punctuated his statement with a quick, hard nip at Vic's shoulder, then carefully pulled out of him and drew back enough to flip Vic onto his back. That done, Mac dropped back on top of him, snuggling close again. Vic's arms closed around him, and he chuckled softly. "You know," he said, resting his chin on Mac's head, "this is where we started from."

Mac laughed when he realized that they were back in the exact same position in which he'd woken up that morning. "I like it here," he said simply, and Vic's arms tightened around him.

"Unfortunately, we have to get up soon if we don't want the girls to come looking for us," Vic pointed out, and Mac grumbled a protest into his throat.

"Too late," a chipper voice announced, and both men sat bolt upright, Mac painfully smacking his head on Vic's jaw, and scrabbled for the sheets to pull over themselves. They stared in horrified dismay at the two girls.

"Don't know why you're so surprised," Nikki said calmly. "You were making enough noise to wake the dead."

Allegra only giggled, eyeing her brother and Mac with new appreciation. Each of the girls decided she had to get Mac to teach her some of his tricks. Vic's reactions indicated that they were pretty impressive.

"Would you please get _out_ ," Mac demanded, trying to regain some shred of dignity, but it was difficult when blushing from the top of his head to the tips of his toes.

Nikki shrugged. "Why bother? You've got nothing left to hide."

Vic actually growled at her, and she blinked in surprise. There was a decidedly feral gleam in those green eyes, and the man she'd dismissed as a middle-aged conservative suddenly looked very different. Maybe it wasn't just Mac's skill that made him wild in bed. She shrugged.

"We'll meet you downstairs in the restaurant for breakfast at 7:00." She turned to leave, followed by Allegra, who was still giggling. As she reached the door, which she had picked with a skill even Mac would have applauded, Nikki couldn't resist glancing back to add, "Try not to get too distracted in the shower, boys."

This time both men growled, and she laughed as she pulled Allegra out of the room.

~*~*~

Less than an hour later, showered, dressed, and completely unable to meet the eyes of their sisters, Vic and Mac were seated at a table in the restaurant, nibbling on cinnamon-dusted pastries and sipping coffee.

"So now that we're here, how exactly are we supposed to find one woman in a city of five million?" Nikki wanted to know. Allegra didn't look confused, so Vic realized that Nikki must have filled her in on what was happening.

"Do you even know what name she's using?" Allegra asked reasonably.

The others all looked startled, not having considered that.

"Nikki?" Vic caught her attention. "What name did she use when she was with you?"

"Victoria Malcolm."

Mac winced, sorrow shading his face. Vic started to ask what was wrong, then stilled. "Mac?" he asked softly. "You've never told me what your name's short for."

Mac smiled sadly. "Malcolm."

Allegra shrugged. "So find me a computer, and I'll hack into a few databases and find out everything I can about Victoria Malcolm or Victoria Ramsey. Do you know what her maiden name was, just in case?"

"Benton," Mac and Nikki both replied.

"Well, good, that means that she's not willing to cut herself off from her past completely, if she's maintaining that much continuity. It should make it easier to track her. Now all I need is a computer and Internet access. Maybe some specialized hardware and software if the Agency has been covering for her." Allegra looked at them expectantly.

"Allegra, I love you," Mac vowed fervently.

She grinned. "Careful there, Mac. I'd hate to make my own brother jealous."

That made everyone laugh. After breakfast they headed out to purchase what Allegra needed, and for whatever reason, Mac seemed a lot calmer than he'd been since this all started. Vic wasn't sure if it was the girls' mere presence, Allegra's calm certainty that she would be able to find some helpful information, or maybe even something he'd done to make Mac feel more secure, but he was grateful for it.

It took a few hours, but by the time they'd finished lunch, everything they'd bought that morning had been set up in the girls' room, and Allegra was ready to go. She started with the public records but found no trace of Victoria Ramsey or Victoria Malcolm after the dates when she'd supposedly died.

Seeing Mac's expression of dejection, Allegra laid a comforting hand over his.

"Cheer up, Mac. I haven't even started yet. I _will_ find her, but you have to be patient. It may take a while."

Six hours later, Mac was positive that this was a waste of time, but Allegra reassured him that she'd only scratched the surface. "Hacking into secure databases is a slow process, Mac. But the one that I skip could be the one that has the information we're looking for."

A beep from the computer caught her attention, and she suddenly grinned. "Got a hit on the picture match I'm running from the international driver's license database!" A couple of mouseclicks later Mac suddenly found himself looking at a bad but recognizable picture of his mother. She was older, and the smile she'd always had for him was missing, but it was her.

Mac raised a trembling hand to press his fingertips to the monitor, gently tracing the outline of his mother's image, tears slowly streaking his face. It was true; she was really alive.

"Where is she?" he whispered, feeling Vic come up behind him to offer his support.

Now that she had a name, Allegra was able to find all kinds of information on the woman now calling herself Victoria Maxwell. She seemed to have cut all ties with the Agency at the same time that Victoria Malcolm "died," and she was working as a travel agent with a large, multinational corporation. Her personnel file yielded the information that she had inherited a fair size fortune from elderly parents, -- "Agency funds," Nikki noted -- so she was able to live well beyond her salary. She had an apartment here in Madrid, but she was currently out of the country on business, overseeing the opening of a new branch office.

"Well, let's go to where she is," Mac said impatiently.

"We'd be more likely to miss her," Allegra replied patiently, knowing how frustrating this had to be for him. "She's due back in Madrid tomorrow afternoon. Your best bet is to get her at home as soon as she gets back."

Mac fidgeted impatiently, but he knew Allegra was right and agreed with ill grace. Suddenly realizing that Nikki had been conspicuously silent, he glanced over at her. "What, nothing to say, Nikki? No better plan?"

Nikki raised her head to meet his eyes, he flinched from the unshielded misery he saw there. "Malcolm. Maxwell. See a pattern there, _Mac_? You're the child she wanted, the one she missed and kept reminders of. Nothing of me. What about me?" It was the heart-wrenching wail of an abandoned child, and Mac reached out to her, wanting to hug her, wanting to hold his sister close for the first time in their lives, but she pulled away.

"I shouldn't even be here," she sniffed, dashing away her tears with the back of a hand.

As she turned for the door, Mac spoke softly, stopping her in her tracks. "Don't go, Nikki; please don't go. I don't want to lose another family. Everyone walks away: Mom, Dad, Li Ann, Michael, Father... now you too. Why can't anybody love me?" he finished in a sad, little whisper.

Vic gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Mac. " _I_ love you," he whispered so softly that no one else could hear.

Mac turned in Vic's embrace, unable to watch his newfound sister walk away from him like everyone else in his life had already done. Only Vic never abandoned him. Only Vic. He clung desperately, those two words running through his head like a mantra, grounding him, reminding him that he wasn't alone and never would be. He was startled when he felt a small hand land on his back, glancing over his shoulder to meet tear-filled brown eyes.

"It's not you, Mac," Nikki tried to explain. "I just don't understand why she left me, why she and Aunt Di lied to me. I don't understand what's happening here!" She was angry, unaccustomed to being out of control of her environment. Only Aunt Di had ever been able to outthink her, and right now, she just wanted to break something. Seeing Mac's pain, though, had stopped her. For the first time, she was considering someone other than herself, and although it felt weird, it was kind of... nice.

She smiled tremulously at Mac, who smiled back, and the next thing they knew, they were holding each other, hugging.

"Don't think that this changes anything," Nikki warned in the familiar, tough tone, totally at odds with the shaky smile on her face.

Mac grinned back, almost his usual brash expression. "Don't worry, once we get all this with Mom straightened out, I'm sure it won't be long before I'm back to wanting to shoot you."

Nikki laughed. "And don't you forget it."

When they finally separated, turning to the others with embarrassed grins, they found Vic and Allegra standing with his arm over her shoulders and hers around his waist, smiling at them.

"Kid sisters are a royal pain in the ass," Vic remarked confidentially to Mac, "but they have their moments. Hey!" He yelped and jumped, scowling at Allegra, who'd lived up to his comment by pinching him on the butt.

Allegra smiled beatifically at her brother, then turned to Nikki. "Big brothers are just a pain. Not to mention overprotective. But I'm sure you'll find out for yourself." She shook her head pityingly.

Completely ignoring her, Vic suggested going out to a club to relax that evening. "We can't do anything till your mom gets here tomorrow, and I think you could both stand to unwind. You're so tense I expect to hear a boing every time I touch you."

Mac had to laugh. "Sounds good to me. Girls?"

Both young women glared at him. "Only if you promise to stop calling us girls," Allegra grumbled.

Mac theatrically crossed his heart and fell to one knee before them. "Take pity on us, oh ladies fair."

Nikki and Allegra had to giggle at that, and the four agreed to get ready and meet at 9:00 for dinner before heading out.

There was, of course, prolonged discussion over which club to go to, and Vic started eyeing his sister nervously when she wanted to go to the places Nikki suggested. Even Mac thought some of her ideas were pretty good, so finally Vic, outnumbered, gave in. Unfortunately, once they got up to go, he and Mac got a good look at what Nikki and Allegra were wearing, and they spent the next several minutes yelling back and forth, the men appalled and the women infuriated. In the end, the girls went as they were, but the atmosphere in the cab should have caused frostbite.

"Look, we didn't mean to make you mad," Vic offered tentatively as they pulled up in front of the club they'd finally chosen. "It's just that... well, you're our _sisters_ , you know?" He waved his hands helplessly, not knowing how to explain that he and Mac'd be much happier if the girls would agree to wear sackcloth and never go out on another date. He wasn't stupid enough to actually say any of that to them, though.

Allegra sighed. She understood exactly what Victor was trying to say, but that didn't mean she was going to give in to his overprotective instincts. She turned to Nikki with a wry grin. "See what it's like having an older brother?"

Nikki frowned. She understood too, but the idea of someone trying to protect her was completely alien to her. She chose to avoid the entire issue and pretend that nothing had happened. "Come on," she urged, stepping out of the cab. "Let's go have some fun." She headed for the door, not waiting to see if the others followed her or not.

The bouncer took one look at Nikki and Allegra, a slightly longer one at Vic and Mac, and waved them in. "Just like at home," Nikki laughed, blowing him a kiss as she passed. Once inside, the girls headed directly for the dance floor, and Vic and Mac, after sharing a commiserating look, took themselves off to the bar. They had a feeling they were going to need a few drinks to get through this night.

The club was obviously popular. There wasn't a single available seat or table to be seen, so Vic and Mac took their drinks and staked out a section of wall to lean against. They could see Nikki and Allegra dancing, obviously having a great time, surrounded by men. Vic gritted his teeth when one of them pulled Allegra closer, but she danced away a moment later. The guy who grabbed Nikki wasn't quite so lucky; from their vantage point they thought she might have broken one of his fingers when she twisted his hand away from her. After that, the men remained a respectful distance unless one of the girls initiated the contact.

Vic and Mac looked away, not wanting to see any more of their sisters' play. Several women came up and asked them to dance, one persistent woman practically crawling inside Mac's clothes with him. He was about to agree, figuring that one dance would get rid of her while he still had his clothes, when he happened to catch Vic's expression. The older man was eyeing the woman like a shark presented with an especially tasty treat, and the possessive gleam in his eyes was perfectly clear. Mac suddenly got the idea that if he were to dance with the woman, Vic would remove her in a way that would very publicly stake his claim. While he liked the idea that Vic could be jealous of him, he didn't think that announcing that they were a couple in a bar full of macho, Latin males was such a good idea. With that in mind, he got rid of the woman as quickly as possible and placed a discreet hand on Vic's arm.

"Calm down, babe," he said softly. "I'm not going anywhere with anyone except you."

Lambent green eyes flashed up to meet his. "You'd better not," Vic growled through gritted teeth, wanting to pull Mac to him possessively, but realizing, as Mac had, that this was not the place for it. Fortunately, Nikki and Allegra had been keeping an eye on them as much as they'd been watching their sisters, and they suddenly appeared in front of their brothers to pull them onto the dance floor.

Allegra laughed to herself, knowing that the others were in for a surprise once they started dancing. Mac and Nikki actually stumbled, so shocked were they when Vic began to move. Allegra, who'd seen her brother dance before, grinned widely and threw herself into the music. Mac and Nikki danced as well, their fascinated gazes fixed on Victor. The seemingly staid ex-cop lost all inhibitions when he danced, moving sensuously to the music, his body seeming boneless as he flowed with the beat.

Wearing tight, black leather pants and a green silk shirt that he'd allowed Mac to pick out for him during their quick shopping trip earlier that evening -- none of them had had any clothes appropriate for a night out, so they'd all had to go buy something -- Vic appeared a completely different person than usual. Seeing him like this and remembering how they'd sounded that morning and the quick glimpse she'd had of him naked, Nikki was envious of Mac. She remembered how she'd dismissed him as old on their first meeting, and she wondered how he kept this hidden so well.

Mac couldn't take his eyes of Vic, stunned and aroused to see his normally conservative lover like this. He wanted nothing more than to throw him down on the ground and take him, lose himself in him. He couldn't stop himself from moving in front of Vic, dancing with him, their eyes locked together, cocooned in their own private universe despite their sisters dancing beside them and the crowd around them. They gradually moved closer together, helpless to prevent it, until a harsh voice cut through the fog of their arousal.

"Well, look at this - two gay boys in _our_ club."

Vic and Mac blinked, dismayed to realize that they'd so completely lost track of their surroundings, and turned to see a group of about half a dozen young Spaniards making rude gestures and taunting them. Vic bit his lip, realizing this could get real ugly real fast and knowing that Allegra wouldn't be able to protect herself. He had no fears for Nikki -- he made a mental note to ask Mac whether he'd bet on Nikki or the Director in a steel cage fight -- but he didn't think Nikki would help Allegra. She seemed like an adrenaline junkie to him, unable to think once things got started. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like he had any choice in the matter as one of the locals took a swing at him.

He ducked and punched the young man, knocking him down, and in the next instant, the boy's friends were on them. He later remembered disjointed flashes of Mac taking on two of the Spaniards, Nikki attacking one who was sneaking up behind Mac, Allegra kicking one man in the balls, but at the time, all he could concentrate on was the person in front of him. In moments, the four of them were the only ones left standing in their little area, and they decided that it was definitely time to leave. They bolted out the front door barely ahead of an infuriated group of locals and leapt inside a cab that was just disgorging its load at the curb.

Nikki yelled the name of their hotel, and the driver, after a single look back at the mass of enraged people boiling in their direction, stepped on the gas. For the duration of the ride back to the hotel, Vic and Mac sat in the corners of the cab, Nikki and Allegra squashed between them. Their eyes were fixed on each other, and the girls wondered that the air between them didn't spontaneously combust. Between the dancing and the fight, they thought it would be a miracle if their brothers managed to keep their hands off each other until they got back to their room.

Nikki tossed money at the driver as soon as they reached the hotel, then she and Allegra dragged the men to the elevator. Fortunately it was empty since Mac pounced on Vic the instant the doors closed, slamming him up against the wall and taking his mouth. One of Vic's legs wrapped around his waist, and they writhed together, rubbing frantically.

"Want you," Vic gasped out, his mouth travelling feverishly over Mac's face.

"Mine," Mac growled, pressing closer.

Nikki and Allegra prayed that they'd get them to their room before the clothes started flying. They yanked the men out of the elevator as soon as it reached their floor and practically shoved them inside their room, yelling at them to lock the door. As soon as they heard the lock click, they collapsed against the nearest wall, panting.

"I don't know about you," Nikki said, "but after that, _I_ need..."

Allegra nodded emphatically. "Definitely!"

Of one accord they headed back downstairs to head for a club, leaving their brothers to amuse themselves.

In the room, it was Vic's turn to push Mac against a wall, pressing his entire body against the younger man while he devoured his mouth. He tore at Mac's clothes, wanting to feel his skin, and Mac groaned his approval, his own hands busy on Vic's garments. They staggered toward the bed, but it was too far. Mac pushed Vic face down over a table, yanking at his pants till they hung around his thighs. He shoved his own slacks down, dragging his briefs with them, and lay on top of Vic, his cock settling into the dark channel between Vic's buttocks.

Mac groaned, fighting not to just shove into Vic without preparation, knowing he was too far out of control to take him like that without hurting him. Since there was no way in hell he was moving away from Vic, it was a good thing that the container of hand cream they'd picked up for Allegra was still on the table where they'd dropped it that afternoon. Mac grabbed it and squeezed some out directly on Vic's ass, making him jump when the cool lotion hit his overheated skin. Mac hastily spread some over Vic's anus, pushing a slickened finger inside to coat his inner walls. Vic moaned and squirmed lewdly, and Mac abandoned any thought he might have had of further preparation. He stroked the remaining lotion onto his cock, positioned himself, and pushed inside.

Vic groaned at the initial burn of Mac's entry, but even the pain felt good, and he pushed back, begging for more. Soon the burning and stretching was replaced by a feeling of fullness, urgency, and he clung to the table to brace himself as he met each thrust. His cock was pressed uncomfortably against the hard wood, and he whimpered, trying to raise himself, needing to feel Mac's hand on him.

"Mac, please, touch me," he begged, spreading his legs even wider. He gasped his pleasure as Mac responded by thrusting harder, making him crazy with lust. One of Mac's arms suddenly hooked around his waist, raising him slightly, making it easier for Mac to go deeper inside him and making his cock accessible. Vic was whining with every thrust now, seeing stars as Mac hit his prostate, and he knew that even a single touch on his aching cock would be enough to push him over the edge. Just then the arm around his waist shifted, and Mac's hand wrapped around his erection, stroking him.

Vic went rigid, every muscle momentarily locking in a rictus of pleasure. He cried Mac's name as he exploded, feeling the hot surge inside him as his climax triggered Mac's. They lay draped over the table for a few minutes before Vic shifted uncomfortably.

"Get off, Mac. This table is hard."

Mac grumbled but slowly pulled away, weaving unsteadily on his feet for a moment before dragging himself the few feet to the bed. He flopped down in the exact middle of the bed, arms and legs splayed so he took up the maximum amount of space. Vic just looked at him for a long moment, then dropped on top of him. Mac gasped as the air was knocked out of him, then simply wrapped his arms around Vic. Vic grabbed for the sheet, drawing it over them in case of another early morning visit by their sisters, then drifted off to sleep, comforted by the sound of Mac's heart beneath his ear.

~*~*~

Neither Mac nor Nikki was able eat the next morning, too tense at the idea that they might see their mother that very afternoon. They checked with the airport shortly before the flight was due in and drove over to their mother's house when they found that the flight was on time. Mac clung to Vic's hand as they sat in the car waiting for his mother to arrive, and they could hear Allegra and Nikki talking softly in the back seat.

A cab pulled up in front of the apartment, and a woman stepped out, her back to them as she pulled out her bag. As the cab pulled away and she approached the front door, they got out of the car and approached her. Whatever else might have changed, the instincts that had served her as a director were still intact. As they came near, she suddenly spun around, gun in hand and pointing steadily at them.

All four froze, Mac's eyes searching her face hungrily. She looked confused as they showed no sign of aggression, then she saw Nikki clearly, and her eyes widened. Before she could say anything, however, Mac moved slightly and her attention focused on him. Sudden awareness dawned on her face, and her eyes widened still farther.

"Mac?" she mouthed, unable to make a sound. The gun fell to the ground unheeded, fortunately without going off, and she raised a hand to trembling lips, tears coursing down her face. "Mac?" she tried again, this time managing to say the word. She reached out to him, her fingers touching his cheek tentatively as if afraid that he would disappear when she touched him, but he remained solid, and she sobbed his name.

"Mama," he whispered, stepping forward to hug her, clinging to her like the child he'd been the last time he saw her. They wept together, then Victoria raised her head, still holding Mac, and held out a hand to Nikki. Nikki stared at it for a long moment before taking it and allowing herself to be drawn into the embrace.

After a time, Victoria straightened up and stepped back, wiping away her tears. "Come inside," she invited with a curious look in Vic and Allegra's direction. "We have a lot to talk about."


End file.
